Dia Sibuk Selingkuh
by MiraMira
Summary: "Dia sibuk selingkuh." Kata Suho. Orang satu meja itu kaget, jarang sekali Suho menjelekan orang seperti ini, tapi yang paling terkejut di meja itu sudah jelas Chanyeol.


Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Chanyeol/Suho

Genre : Friengship, Romance.

Rating : T

Warning : Shou-ai, Crack pair.

Note : Aku tidak tahu kenapa judulnya begitu.

"Itu baru Yejin-ku."

Suho menoleh, dia sedang berjalan sendiri di kafetaria saat mendengar kalimat itu, niatnya ingin duduk di tempat yang biasa ditempati olehnya dan kawan kawannya, tapi kalimat itu menarik perhatiannya. Masalahnya bukan karena dia menyukai Yejin, tapi gadis itu adalah pacar sahabatnya, yang kelasnya berakhir lima menit lagi. Hebat, pikir Suho, gadis itu masih bisa dekat dekat laki laki lain diwaktu sesingkat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana si Chanyeol itu?" Tanya seorang temannya, Yejin tersenyum licik dan mengelus lembut tangan pemuda yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Tentu saja aku hanya memanfaatkannya, yang aku cintai, kan, ada di sini." Katanya, dia menoleh dan pemuda itu mengecup pipinya. Bagus sekali, Suho sudah merekam semua yang mereka lakukan.

"Kau ingin sekali jadi Queenka, ya?"

"Iya." Jawab Yejin riang.

"Apa kurangnya aku dari si Chanyeol itu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada yang kurang, kok, aku hanya memanfaatkan kepopulerannya dan teman temannya saja." Jawab Yejin. Suho masih bertahan mereka, sambil sembunyi juga.

Kalau menurutnya sendiri pemuda itu tidak ada apa apanya dibanding Chanyeol, dari tampang maupun gaya, maklum dia suka, sih, pada si jangkung bersuara rendah itu.

Tangan Suho sedikit bergetar, hasil rekamannya juga terkena efek yang sama. Tiba tiba Yejin melirik jam tangan pemuda itu. "Sebentar lagi Chanyeol keluar, aku lebih baik memisahkan diri." Katanya dan dia pergi, Joonmyun berhenti merekam.

"Suho Hyung!" Suho nyaris menjatuhkan telepon genggamnya yang dipakai untuk merekam aksi Yejin saat namanya diserukan seperti itu.

Dia berbalik dan mendapati Jongdae dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Kau mengagetkanku." Katanya.

"Maaf." Kata Jongdae, "Aku ke tempat biasa tapi kau tidak ada, jadi aku mencarimu, tahunya kau disini, sedang apa?"

"Tidak sedang apa apa."

"Tapi aku tidak yakin, kau sekarang sedang berdiri di depanku dan bernapas, kan, Hyung?"

"Maksudku bukan yang seperti itu."

"Oh iya? Kalau begitu kita sama."

"Apanya?"

"Apa saja."

"Sudah, kau mulai tidak waras!" Dan Suho meninggalkan Jongdae.

"Hei, Hyung, tadi kau sedang apa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi, Jongdae?"

"Karena kau terkejut saat kupanggil, biasanya juga tidak sampai seperti itu."

Langkah Suho terhenti, bicarakan atau tidak? Dia bingung sekarang.

"Menurutmu perselingkuhan itu seperti apa?" Tanya Suho, dia berjalan ke arah tempat di kafetaria yang biasa dia tempati bersama teman temannya. Luhan, Kris, dan Lay sudah duduk di sana.

"Seperti itu." Jawab Jongdae, ingin rasanya Suho memukul anak itu karena jawabannya, tapi dia teralu baik.

"Aku serius."

"Baiklah." Jongdae duduk di ujung meja yang jauh dari Kris, Luhan dan Lay.

"Menurutku…" Jongdae berpikir. "Itu bukan tindakan manusia, manusia itu sudah seharusnya setia pada pasangannya, hanya binatang yang ganti pasangan tiap musim kawin, ya, walau tidak semuanya seperti itu." Katanya.

"Kenapa rasanya aku baru saja terjebak di ruang tengah bersama Ibu, ya?" Kata Suho.

"Jangan begitu, Hyung. Aku, kan, sudah memberi pendapat, hargai sedikit, Hyung."

"Iya, aku hargai, berapa?"

"Hyung! Kenapa aku jadi terjebak begini?!"

"Berarti itu karma." Kata Lay.

"Biasanya Jongdae yang bicara begitu, ternyata Suho juga bisa begitu juga, ya." Kata Luhan.

"Mungkin karena aku sedang serius dan dia main main, itu membuatku kesal." Jawab Suho.

"Tidak terlihat kalau kesal." Kata Jongdae.

"Kau bisa berhenti bicara yang tidak penting tidak, sih? Aku sedang memikirkan hal yang lebih penting daripada berapa hargamu." Kata Suho, sudah tidak peduli kata katanya melukai orang atau tidak.

"Memangnya hal penting itu apa?" Tanya pemuda bersuara rendah, dia duduk di antara Luhan dan Suho.

Suho terdiam, bicarakan atau tidak? Masalahnya yang di sebelahnya saat ini adalah Chanyeol sendiri, untungnya dia bukan lagi anak remaja yang tiap detik jadi berdebar.

"Entahlah, dari tadi dia membahas soal selingkuh." Kata Jongdae, "Serius sekali sampai rasanya aku ingin dibunuhnya."

"Jangan jangan kau jadi selingkuhan orang, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Enak saja, aku tidak mungkin begitu!" Jawab Suho, jadi agak salah tingkah juga.

"Kalau aku, sih, sudah punya Yejin, jadi aku tidak akan mencari orang lain, walaupun dia semanis dirimu, Hyung." Kata Chanyeol, merapat pada Suho, tidak tahu saja dia kalau Suho suka.

"Yejin terus yang kau pikirkan!" Kata Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. "Padahal aku dan Luhan Ge lebih manis dari dia."

"Aku ini tampan, Baek."

"Sudahlah, Lu, kau harus tahu diri sedikit." Kata Kris.

"Sial kau." Umpat Luhan, pura pura melayangkan tinjunya pada Kris.

"Lusa aku ada kencan dengannya." Kata Chanyeol, riang sekali, Suho suka.

"Oh iya, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Nonton film saja sepertinya, katanya dia sibuk jadi tidak punya banyak waktu." Chanyeol terlihat senang sekali sampai Suho suka, tapi yang dia tidak sukai adalah, orang yang disukainya ini tidak tahu kebusukan pacarnya sendiri.

"Dia sibuk selingkuh." Kata Suho. Orang satu meja itu kaget, jarang sekali Suho menjelekan orang seperti ini, tapi yang paling terkejut di meja itu sudah jelas Chanyeol.

"Hyung ada ada saja, ah." Kata Baekhyun, bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabat Chanyeol jadi dia tahu kalau pemuda itu bisa berbicara dia juga akan mengatakan apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tidak bohong, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terdiam, rasanya tidak mungkin tapi perasaannya justru bilang mungkin. "Ada bukti?" Tanyanya, dia tidak mau ikut asal tuduh juga.

Suho mengambil telepon genggamnya disaku, memutar hasil rekamannya sebelum Jongdae datang mengagetkannya.

"_Jadi bagaimana si Chanyeol itu?" _

Di sana terlihat Yejin, dia tersenyum licik dan mengelus lembut tangan pemuda yang melingkar di bahunya.

"_Tentu saja aku hanya memanfaatkannya, yang aku cintai, kan, ada di sini." _

Sekarang dia menoleh dan pemuda itu mengecup pipinya.

"_Kau ingin sekali jadi Queenka, ya?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Apa kurangnya aku dari si Chanyeol itu?"_

"_Tidak ada yang kurang, kok, aku hanya memanfaatkan kepopulerannya dan teman temannya saja." _

"_Sebentar lagi Chanyeol keluar, aku lebih baik memisahkan diri."_

Dan Yejin pergi, rekaman Suho hanya sampai situ.

"Wah, jadi ini yang membuatmu bertanya tentang perselingkuhan?" Tanya Jongdae, entah kenapa dia bisa melihat rekaman itu dengan baik walau dalam posisi terbalik.

"Sst!, pelankan suaramu!" Kata Baekhyun, dia jadi makin awas kalau kalau ada Yejin di sekitar sini.

Tapi Chanyeol masih diam saja, tapi wajahnya juga biasa saja, seakan sudah tahu saja. "Bagaimana? Kau percaya?" Tanya Suho.

"Hyung baik sekali." Kata Chanyeol, dia jadi terlihat lebih dewasa kalau begini. "Aku menyayangimu, Hyung." Dan dia memeluk Suho.

"Aku juga." Lebih tepatnya cinta, Suho membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau terlihat biasa saja, Yeol?" Tanya Lay.

"Jangan jangan kau sudah tahu, ya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya, memang begitu." Jawab Chanyeol, anak hiperaktif ini jadi serius.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih bersamanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dengan nada rendah, kebiasaannya memang tidak membicarakan masalahnya pada siapapun, bahkan Noonanya pun tidak tahu.

"Aku ingin membalasnya." Katanya.

"Membalas bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Selingkuh lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu dengan siapa."

Para pemuda yang berkumpul di meja itu tampak diam berpikir.

"Amber bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Yejin tidak akan merasa terkalahkan kalau begitu, nanti dia malah bertengkar dengan Amber."

"Luna bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kasihan dia nanti kalau sampai dibully, dia masih baru di sini."

"Butuh seseorang yang lebih cantik dari gadis itu untuk memaksanya kalah, juga menjatuhkan mentalnya." Kata Luhan, dia berpikir serius sampai lupa kalau dia sebenarnya lebih bisa cantik dari Yejin.

"Kau saja!" Seru Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Kris, nadanya berbeda beda dari rendah sampai melengking, menganggu telinga saja.

"Iya, Luhan, kan, cantik." Kata Lay.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Suruh tetanggaku saja!"

"Tetanggaku, Luhan, kau numpang di rumahku." Koreksi Kris.

"Tidak mungkin dia, kan, si Sehun itu terlalu tinggi untuk jadi seorang gadis." Kata Lay, dia serius memikirkannya rupanya, sebenarnya dia adalah satu orang lagi yang numpang di rumah Kris.

"Namanya mirip dengan adik kelasku waktu SMP dulu, marganya Oh, ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" Tanya Kris, Luhan, dan Lay bersamaan, dunia ini kecil sekali ternyata.

"Ternyata sama, ya."

Tapi tiba tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu, "Bukannya Sehun juga punya teman, ya?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja dia punya, kau ini jenius atau apa, hah?" Kata Kris.

"Ya, setahuku dulu dia dekat dengan Kai."

"Oh!" Seru Kris, "Kalian ingat Kai?" Tanyanya pada Lay dan Luhan.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Lay, dia memang pelupa.

"Iya! Iya! Temannya Sehun yang hitam itu!" Seru Luhan menggebu, pasti kalau orang bernama Kai itu ada di sini dia sudah sakit hati.

"Jangan begitu, Lu, pada calon pacar sendiri." Kata Kris.

"Siapa yang mau pacaran dengan anak yang lebih muda begitu?!" Seru Luhan.

"Jadi kalian ingin meminta Kai untuk jadi pacar pura pura Chanyeol atau justru untuk benar benar menggantikan gadis itu." Kata Baekhyun, tidak menyebut nama Yejin karena takut gadis itu mendengar.

Tiga orang yang tinggal serumah membeku, Suho juga, kalau ingin mengganti Yejin, dia ingin mengajukan diri.

"Sepertinya jangan Kai, deh." Kata Lay, sepertinya dia sudah ingat siapa Kai.

"Agak menyeramkan juga kalau orang seperti dia menyamar jadi wanita." Tambah Kris.

"Kalau begitu, Sehun punya teman yang memang anak gadis tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, menekan kata anak gadis di kalimatnya.

"Soojung!"

"Jinri!"

Kris dan Luhan menyerukan dua nama berbeda di saat yang sama, membuat yang lain bingung.

"Siapa yang bisa mengalahkan pacarnya dia yang menang." Kata Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol.

"Jinri itu manis, tapi Soojung…"

"Soojung itu mirip artis."

"Mirip Yoona SNSD."

"Apa Soojung saja?"

"Ya, sepertinya Soojung saja."

Terjadilah diskusi kecil antara Luhan dan Kris.

"Kalian jangan bicara sendiri!" Seru Jongdae.

"OK! FIX! Soojung!" Seru Kris dan Luhan lebih keras dari seruan Jongdae karena berdua.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu Soojung yang mana?"

"Itu gampang." Kata Luhan, telepon genggamnya sudah bertengger di telinga.

"Halo, Kai-ah." Sapanya, dia terlihat malu malu pada calon pacarnya ini.

"_Halo, Hannie, ada apa?"_

Yang lain mati matian mencuri dengar percakapan itu, suara pemuda di seberang sana terdengar berat, tapi tidak serendah suara Chanyeol apalagi Kris. Yang bisa dibayangkan adalah pemuda tampan berkulit eksotis dan sangat amat karismatik.

"Aku hanya ingin tanya." Kata Luhan, dia terlihat memilih kata katanya sebelum mengucapkannya.

"Kapan kau main ke rumah Sehun?" Tanyanya.

"_Oh, besok juga aku ke sana, iya kan, Hun!"_

Suaranya menipis di akhir sepertinya dia menjauh dari telepon.

"_Yo!"_

Kali ini terdengar seruan dari suara berbeda, bisa diperkirakan ini Sehun.

"_Kenapa, Hannie? Merindukanku?"_

Kai bertanya lagi. Kecil kecil sudah gombal! Ada rasa ingin mengajari Kai sesuatu dari para Senior tukang curi dengar ini.

"Kalau Soojung?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Kenapa menanyakan Krystal?"_

"_Panggil aku Soojung, Jongin!"_

Kali ini seruan seorang gadis yang terdengar.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuannya." Kata Luhan lagi.

Kai tidak menjawab pada awalnya.

"_Apa apaan, sih, kau?!"_

Kata Jongin jauh dari telepon, sepertinya telepon genggamnya direbut.

"_Aku tahu, Luhan Oppa ingin bicara padaku."_

Suara gadis itu lagi, lagaknya jadi agak sombong.

"_Kau mengganggu waktu bicaraku dengannya, Krys!"_

"_Panggil aku Soojung!"_

"_Berhenti berteriak! Nanti aku dimarahi!"_

Suara gadis yang berbeda lagi kali ini, mungkin ini Jinri.

"_Maaf, Sulli."_

Suara Soojung terdengar lagi, kali ini lebih jelas.

"_Halo, Oppa, maaf lama."_

Dia terdengar riang di telepon

"Halo, Soojung, aku boleh minta bantuanmu?"

"_Boleh, mau minta bantuan apa?"_

Luhan diam dulu, di sana Soojung juga terdiam, tapi terdengar suara ribut kalau Kai ingin mengambil telepon genggamnya.

"Halo, Soojung."

"_Halo, Jongin itu menyebalkan, pokoknya aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu sebelum waktunya."_

"Aku empat tahun lebih tua darinya, Soojung."

"_Tapi dia empat puluh ribu kali lebih mesum darimu, Oppa, aku harus melindungi anak rusa sepertimu."_

"Iya, terima kasih." Kata Luhan, dia menghela napas dulu.

"Oh iya, Soojung, soal bantuan yang tadi, apa kau mau jadi pacar pura pura temanku?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Kenapa harus jadi pacar pura pura?"_

"Ada sesuatu yang membuat kami harus melakukan ini."

"_Hm, boleh saja, tapi tidak ada yang gratis, Oppa, kau tahu, kan?"_

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?"

"_Apel."_

"Kau alergi, Soojung."

Soojung tertawa.

"_Tidak usah, Oppa, jasaku gratis untukmu."_

"Kalau begitu, kapan kau ke rumah Sehun, temanku harus melihatmu dulu."

"_Aku jadi merasa akan dimangsa."_

Dia tertawa lagi.

"_Besok aku ke sana, kok, tenang saja, aku akan jadi pasukan pembela kebenaran yang akan menjauhkan si mesum darimu."_

Luhan tertawa kecil, malu malu juga.

"_Besok aku akan mengerjakan percakapan bahasa Inggris dengan Jongin, Sehun, dan Sulli sepulang sekolah, kau tidak ada kelas siang, kan, besok?"_

"Iya, mungkin kami akan datang jam dua…" Luhan melirik teman temannya dulu, Baekhyun mengusulkan satu jam lebih lambat dengan kode, sepertinya dia ingin sekali ikut, lagipula dia juga punya jadwal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, tidak mungkin, kan, tokoh utama drama perselingkuhan ini tidak datang.

"Jam tiga, jam tiga, kami akan datang jam tiga."

"_OK, jam tiga, aku tunggu, ya."_

"_Memangnya kau tidak akan dimarahi kalau pulang terlambat?"_

"_Rumahku, kan, dekat dari sini, Jongin, aku tinggal bilang aku mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman."_

Kai mengambil telepon genggamnya lagi.

"_Halo, Hannie, bagaimana?"_

Tanyanya, samar sama terdengar suara Sehun yang bertanya pada Soojung.

"_Memangnya kau tahu berapa lama urusan dengan teman Xiao Lu?"_

"_Tidak akan sampai jam enam, kan?" _

Gadis itu bicara dengan riang.

"Terima kasih, oh iya, besok teman temanku akan datang, maaf saja kalau mereka mengacaukan kerja kelompokmu."

Kai tertawa.

"_Tidak apa apa, biasanya kerja kelompok kami juga kacau karena Sehun."_

"Sudah dulu, ya, Kai."

"_Iya."_

Dan telepon pun ditutup.

"Rasanya jadi seperti mendengar drama radio, ya?" Kata Jongdae.

"Kau masih dengar yang seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa salahnya?" Tanya Jongdae lagi

"Sudah, sekarang kita buat naskah-"

"Suho, kita bukan mau buat film." Kata Kris.

"Ok, kita buat skenarionya." Kata Suho, jadi malu sendiri dia karena jiwa anak teaternya muncul tiba tiba.

+DSS+

"Halo, aku Jung Soojung, senang bertemu dengan Oppa."

"Wah, kita dipanggil Oppa." Kata Chen, sudah seperti lelaki hidung belang saja dia.

"Siapapun, tolong jauhkan dia dariku." Kata Baekhyun takut takut di sebelahnya.

Suho tidak mempedulikannya, yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah Soojung yang nyatanya memang mirip Yoona SNSD dengan sedikit sentuhan ala Yuri SNSD, mudahnya, dia jauh lebih cantik dari Yejin.

Suho melirik Chanyeol yang memberinya kode untuk bercerita pada gadis itu.

"Begini, kami ingin kau berpura pura jadi pacar Chanyeol." Kata Suho.

"Aku Chanyeol." Kata Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri, Soojung tersenyum.

"Ini Yejin." Kata Suho, dia mengeluarkan foto Yejin dari sakunya.

"Ini target kita, besok dia akan datang menemui Chanyeol di kampus sekitar jam dua, sebelum itu kau sudah harus datang, kau bisa?"

"Bisa, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sebagai pacar pura pura?"

"Mengaku sebagai pacar Chanyeol di depan pacar aslinya, kau bisa?"

"Apa ini akting? Serahkan padaku kalau begitu."

"Besok aku akan menjemput di sekolah, kau harus menjadi orang lain agar Yejin tidak bisa mengejarmu nanti."

"Ok, aku bisa."

"Kita harus buat janji dengan Yura Noona." Kata Baekhyun.

"Lebih baik kita kirim foto Soojung padanya, biar dia bisa memilih baju dari sekarang." Kata Chanyeol dan mereka berdua memotret Soojung lalu mengirimnya pada Yura.

"Namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Soojung…" Soojung bingung, kenapa namanya ditanya lagi?

"Jangan nama asli, kita butuh nama palsu untuk saat ini." Katanya lagi.

"Nama baratku Krystal, apa itu bisa dipakai?"

"Christine?"

"Christy?"

"Tidakkah Christy terdengar lebih baik?" Tanya Suho.

"Ok, Christy, marga?"

"Im?"

"Kwon?"

"Karena dia mirip Yuri SNSD, kenapa marganya tidak Kwon saja?" Usul Suho.

"Tapi dia lebih mirip Yoona."

"Kita pilih yang tidak terlalu mirip, kalau pakai marga Im ketahuan sekali kita meniru Yoona." Kata Suho lagi.

Suho merasa jadi orang paling pintar di sini dengan sombongnya.

"Ada balasan dari Noona." Kata Chanyeol.

"Balasan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Keduanya jadi berkirim pesan dengan yura tentang apa yang akan dikenakan Soojung besok, Suho sendiri kalau soal pakaian yang seperti itu, sudah tidak bisa menyobongkan kepintarannya lagi, karena yang dibutuhkan bukan kepintaran, tapi rasa.

+DSS+

"Siang, Oppa." Sapa Soojung, tapi dia tidak menyebut nama dan itu membuat Suho ingat kalau dia belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Suho, kau bisa memanggilku Suho."

"Baiklah." Kata Soojung, dia tersenyum manis. "Sudah lama menunggu, Suho Oppa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang." Jawab Suho, kenapa rasanya jadi mereka yang pacaran?

Soojung diam selama perjalanan, Suho juga, tapi sesekali Suho melirik pada gadis itu. Tidak ada yang salah pada gadis secantik dia sebenarnya, hanya saja kalau berpikir dia akan jadi pacar Chanyeol –walau pura pura- dia entah mengapa kesal pada gadis ini.

"Oppa?"

"Hm?"

"Eh, tidak."

Suho melirik sedikit, apa sekarang tampang kesalnya terlihat atau Soojung merasa belum dekat padanya, padahal yang menjabarkan rencana kemarin adalah Suho.

"Ada apa, Soojung?"

"Setelah ini apa akan kita lakukan?"

"Kau harus menyamar sedikit dan mengganti seragammu, tidak ada yang mau kalau nanti Yejin mencarimu sampai ke sekolah."

"Memangnya dia semenyeramkan itu?"

"Bisa saja, kita tidak bisa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan orang."

"Tapi bisa memprediksi, kan?"

"Iya, dan inilah prediksi kami, gadis itu sangat ambisius terlihatnya, karena kau harus jadi gadis yang kuat."

"Christy Kwon yang kuat." Kata Soojung, "Apa nanti aku akan bertarung juga?"

"Kuharap tidak, tapi kalau dia sampai menyerang kuharap kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri."

+DSS+

"Wah, Christy, kau cantik sekali." Puji Jongdae, Soojung harus masuk pada peran Christy kata Suho, jadi semua orang memanggilnya Christy.

Mereka berkumpul dulu di parkiran agar orang orang di sekitar tempat mereka duduk tadi tidak merasa ini adalah sebuah skenario.

"Terima kasih." Dia menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya yang bingkainya seperti tutul macan, aslinya punya Yura Noona.

"Dari sini terlihat gerbang, kan?" Tanya Suho, untuk perencanaan ini sepertinya dia terlalu banyak bicara, Jongdae dan Baekhyun hanya berkomentar, Kris dan Luhan menikmati, Lay di kelas, dan Chanyeol sendiri, entah kenapa anak hiperaktif itu jadi diam.

"Iya, nanti kalau Yejin muncul apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Tentu saja kau harus menghampiri Chanyeol dan pura pura jadi pacarnya."

Soojung mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja, kami akan memujimu habis habisan." Kata Jongdae.

Tapi Chanyeol yang harusnya hiperaktif tidak berkata apa apa sejak awal.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Tanya Suho, Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak, ayo siap siap, sebentar lagi jam dua." Katanya, dan dia pergi duluan.

"Aku ingin membalasnya!" Seru Chanyeol dari jauh.

Suho masih diam di depan Soojung dan memikirkan Chanyeol yang aneh.

"Apa kau merasa dia aneh?" Tanya Suho pada Soojung.

"Kenapa tanya aku? Aku, kan, tidak mengenalnya."

Oh iya! Suho menepuk jidat.

"Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Kata Soojung.

"Atau karena pacarnya selingkuh?"

"Atau dia tidak mau terlalu dekat denganku agar aku tidak menyukainya."

Suho menoleh saat Soojung berkata seperti itu.

"Perasaanku bilang seperti itu."

Chanyeol bukan anak yang pilih pilih teman setahunya, tapi kalau dia sampai menolak mendekati Soojung yang secantik ini.

"Apa menurutmu dia punya orang yang disukai?" Tanya Suho.

"Sepertinya ada dan mungkin dia memang berniat menjalin hubungan dengan orang itu setelah tidak bersama Yejin."

Suho harap itu dirinya.

"Sudah, Oppa, lebih baik kau pergi." Usir Soojung, tapi Suho merasa dia tidak mengusir dengan benci.

Jadi Suho pergi dan beberapa menit kemudian Yejin datang, Suho melirik anak buahnya, Christy Kwon, bagusnya dia sudah berjalan dan akan datang lebih cepat dari Yejin.

"Hei, siapa itu? cantik sekali." Kata Kris.

"Mirip artis, ya, dia mirip Yoona SNSD." Kata Baekhyun

"Wah, beruntung sekali yang bisa jadi pacarnya." Kata Luhan.

"Kau mau?"

"Siapa yang tidak mau jadi pacarnya?" Kata Luhan, kalau Kai dengar bisa habis dia.

Semua mata jadi memperhatikan Soojung, karena teman teman Chanyeol memujinya mau tak mau semua orang menatap Soojung.

"Christy, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol, dia bersandar di tiang dan menggenggam tangan Soojung.

"Aku merindukanmu, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Tanyanya, tidak terlihat lagi kalau dia masih anak sekolahan, Yura Noona membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rok denim pendek itu dan atasan putih polos itu.

"Tentu, tentu saja aku merindukanmu, siapa yang tidak merinduka gadis secantik dirimu?" Kata Chanyeol, Suho menilai sisi Chanyeol yang biasa sudah nampak lagi, sepertinya untuk mengelabui Yejin juga.

Yejin berjalan cepat, dia terlihat marah. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Chanyeol-ku!" Serunya pada Soojung.

"Dia siapa, Yeollie?" Tanyanya pada Chanyeol, hebat sekali dia sudah berani memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan semanis itu dan lagi wajahnya dibuat seakan dia sangat terganggu oleh Yejin.

"Aku pacarnya! Mau apa kau?!" Yejin terlihat kalap, Chanyeol terlihat serius dan siap melindungi Soojung kalau Yejin menyerang.

"Bukannya yang pacar Yeollie itu aku?" Tanya Soojung, dia terlihat sangat manis dipelukan Chanyeol, coba Suho bisa menggantikan posisinya.

"Oh, jadi ini yang lakukan saat tidak bersamaku, kau selingkuh dengan wanita ini!"

"Seperti kau tidak saja." Kata Chanyeol, dia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya.

Dia menunjukan satu foto pada Yejin, ternyata dia sendiri punya bukti. "Aku dulu bertanya tanya kenapa pemuda itu ada di sampingmu."

"Dia Oppa-ku."

"Kau tidak punya Oppa, kau pikir aku pacaran denganmu baru seminggu?"

Yejin jadi terdiam.

"Aku juga punya bukti video, bagaimana?" Kata Chanyeol lagi, dia memperlihatkan rekaman yang diambil Suho, kapan dia memintanya?

"Bagaimana, Nona Kim Yejin?" Chanyeol menang dan Yejin kalah, dia tertunduk.

"Bagaimana kalau hubungan kita berakhir disini? Kau mau?"

Yejin masih tertunduk. "Aku membencimu, Park Chanyeol!" Serunya dan dia pergi begitu saja.

"Sudah?" Tanya Soojung.

"Iya, Terima kasih, Soojung, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk berterima kasih padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, Oppa tidak harus melakukan apa apa." Katanya, "Tapi aku sedang sedikit lapar." Tambahnya.

"Ayo makan kalau begitu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Beri tahu Lay atau tidak?"

"Kirim pesan teks saja, dia ada di Lab, sepertinya."

"Oh iya, Luhan Oppa, bagaimana hubunganmu dan Jongin?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya, Soojung?"

"Mukamu merah, tuh."

Suho berjalan paling belakang, setidaknya itu yang dia kira, sementara teman temannya sudah ribut ribut lagi di depan. Tiba tiba tangannya ditarik, hanya tarikan kecil yang tidak akan membuat terjatuh, hanya menahan langkahnya dan dia menoleh.

"Hyung." Ada orang yang hubungan percintaannya baru berarkhir di situ.

Suho sedikit menunduk seakan tidak tahu diri kalau dia lebih pendek dari pemuda yang menariknya, tapi pergelangan tangannya masih digenggam dengan erat itulah yang membuatnya malu malu.

"Kau baik sekali padaku, terima kasih." Kata Chanyeol.

Suho diam saja, dia akan dengan cepat kehilangan kata katanya di depan pemuda ini, dan pemuda ini juga tidak bicara lagi, dia menunduk setinggi Suho dan mendekat, Suho tahu dia akan dicium, dan dia mundur.

Chanyeol terdiam, Suho terdiam, yang digenggam Chanyeol sudah bukan pergelangan tangan Suho, melainkan tangannya, jemari mereka bertautan. "Aku tidak mau cuma jadi pelampiasan."

"Tentu tidak."

"Terlalu cepat untuk bilang aku bukan pelarian." Kata Suho, Dia berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kapan saat yang tepat untuk bilang kau bukan pelarian?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kapan, ya?" Suho berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, meletakan tangannya di dada pemuda yang beda tinggi belasan senti dengannya itu, dia berjinjit dan mengecup sudut bibir pemuda itu. "Suatu saat nanti, mungkin?"

+FIN+


End file.
